Percy and Jason Run Into a 'Friend'
by Drowninginfandoms08
Summary: Jason and Percy go shopping for their girlfriends, but they run into an old 'friend' in an unlikely place. Please read and review! :) Cover art is not mine :)


**A/N: So I know that Valentine's Day is nowhere close to now, but I just really wanted to write this. Hop you like it!**

"Percy!" Jason yelled across the sword fighting arena at Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey, Sparky, what's up?" Percy replied while practicing with a dummy.

"Have you gotten anything for Annabeth yet? Valentine's Day is like two days from now." Jason said while sitting down on the bleachers near where Percy was practicing.

Percy stopped mid-swing.

"Valentine's Day is two days from now? Schist! I thought I still had a week to get her something!" He\ yelled.

"I was thinking about seeing if Chiron would let me go to the mall later if you want to come with me?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let me go shower real quick and then we can see if we can go."

\- Line Break-

Two hours later, Percy and Jason were on their way to the mall.

"Hey Perce, what do you think I should get Piper? I thought about getting her a necklace or something, but you know she isn't really into the whole jewelry thing." Jason asked as they passed a jewelry shop.

"I don't know man. But I think I've found what I'm getting Annabeth." Percy said while looking in the shop window. Before Jason could reply, he walked into the store.

"Percy wait up!" Jason said before following him inside.

Percy was next to the window display looking at a beautiful silver owl necklace.

"Wow. That's perfect." Jason said when he reached Percy.

"I know right? And look at its eyes. They're the same color as mine!" Percy said smiling

"Hi, can I help you boys?" The saleslady asked as she walked up to Jason and Percy.

"Uh yeah, I want to get this necklace." Percy said pointing at the owl.

"Ah, a wonderful choice. That actually just came in this morning. A rather oddly dressed gentleman came in and said that he knew someone would stop by, and it would be the perfect thing for them to buy. Now, I don't know what the eyes are made from, but the man said they were a gem found at the bottom of the ocean. You actually look a lot like him." The lady said as she got the necklace out of the case and carried it up to the front to ring it up.

Percy looked over at Jason who was staring at the saleslady with his mouth open.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Percy whispered to Jason

"Your dad." Jason said nodding

Percy shook his head wondering why the gods had to be so complicated. Why couldn't Poseidon have just given him the necklace without putting it in a store where someone else might have bought it before Percy got there? How did Poseidon know Percy would be going to the mall today anyway? Percy didn't even know he would be going to the mall today!

After paying for the necklace, Percy and Jason walked over to the food court to get something to eat. When they sat down with their food, Percy pulled out the necklace. He flipped it over and noticed there was an engraving on the back. When he read it, he choked on the bite of hamburger he had just shoved in his mouth.

"Oh my gods. Dude look at this. It's definitely from my dad." Percy said handing the necklace over to him.

" _To my Wise Girl_." Jason read "Wow. That's all I can say is wow. Man your dad is awesome. I wish my dad would help me shop for Piper." Jason said handing the necklace back to Percy.

"I can't believe he did that." Percy said putting the necklace back in its case. "I mean, he loves Annabeth even though her mom is Athena. Now that I think about it, I actually recognize the gems. But I've never seen him give any of them to someone. I'm pretty sure Amphitrite is the only one who has any jewelry made from them." Percy said.

"Just don't question it. Questioning what the gods do will only give you a headache." Jason told him.

"Been there done way to many times. You're right. I'm just gonna accept it and move on. Who cares about the crazy things the gods do?" Percy said.

After the boys had finished their lunches, Jason stood up to throw away his trash and said, "Come on. I still have to find something for Piper."

Percy stood up to follow him.

"What about some feathers? She wears those in her hair a lot." Percy said.

"Yeah, but all the feathers she has are special. The blue one is from a harpy she killed while on watch duty on the Argo II, the red one came from her dad, the brown one came from her Uncle Tom's place, the yellow one-"

"Ok, ok I get it. No feathers." Percy said cutting Jason off.

"If she were a normal Aphrodite girl, this would be so much easier." Percy said a few minutes later.

"She isn't though. She likes to get dirty, she hates makeup, she doesn't like to get dressed up, she doesn't like movie stars, or anything else her siblings like. I have no idea what to get her!" Jason replied as they passed Build-A-Bear Workshop.

"Wait a minute… A stuffed animal! Piper loves those! It's perfect!" Jason said as he walked back to the store entrance.

"That is a pretty good idea. Come on." Percy said walking into the store.

After navigating past all the children with their parents, Jason and Percy reached the wall holding the stuffable animals.

"Oh my gods, Percy look! They have the hummingbird from Pocahontas! Piper loves that bird!" Jason said excitedly.

"I thought she hated Pocahontas?" Percy said, confused.

"She used to, but when she went to visit her dad a couple weeks ago, they watched it and she ended up really liking it. I don't know what changed her mind, but that's one of the only things she talks about now."

Just as the boys were about to walk over to the hummingbird, Percy caught sight of a familiar blond head. Trying to get a better look, Percy walked around a display. As soon as Percy saw the boy's face, he inhaled sharply.

"Jason look." Percy said pointing towards the boy with blond hair.

"Huh?" Jason said looking up from the bin of stuffed animals. He looked where Percy was pointing and dropped the stuffing less hummingbird he was holding.

"Octavian?" Jason asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

The blond headed boy stood up stiffly from the bin he was leaning over. He slowly turned around and looked at Jason and Percy. Octavian's face looked more gaunt than the last time Jason had seen him, but the look of pure hatred and murder on his face was exactly the same.

After the Giant War, Reyna and Frank had kicked Octavian out of the legion. They had allowed him to live, but he was no longer allowed in the state of California. Apparently he had moved to New York, and judging by the name badge on his chest, he had gotten a job a Build-A-Bear.

"Jason Grace and Percy Jackson. The friend of the Greeks and the Gracaeus." Octavian said with as much disdain as he possibly could.

"And what exactly are the both of you doing here? Shouldn't you be at that foul Greek camp you both love so much?"

"Well, it's nice to see you again too Octavian. How's life?" Percy asked while smirking. "And for your information, we're here to get our girlfriends Valentine's Day presents."

"Ah. You're still with that abomination of a human being are you? That 'child of Athena'?" Octavian asked with an evil smile.

Jason had to hold Percy back from killing Octavian right then and there.

"First of all, Annabeth could beat your ass up in a second flat, and Percy could probably do it even faster, so I wouldn't go around saying things like that if I were you. And second of all, yeah he is still with Annabeth. You know, the demigod who single-handedly rescued the Athena Parthenos, while she had a broken ankle, and then survived Tartarus? The daughter of Athena who is the architect of Olympus? Yeah. They're still together. And I'm still with Piper, the girl who could tell you to do anything in the world and you would, no questions asked. You know, she even defeated a goddess once, so I'm pretty sure Pipes could whoop our ass. So unless you want to be maimed and left to die, I suggest you apologize to Percy and don't even think about saying anything about Piper. Because I'm gonna let him go. And he might kill you if you don't apologize in three….two…. o-" Jason said, but was interrupted by Octavian.

"Ok fine, I'm sorry." Octavian said, but under his breath mumbled, "even though she is an abomination."

Neither Jason nor Percy heard him.

"Now then, I need to get a stuffed animal. Are you going to help me or do I need to tell your manager that you aren't doing your job?" Jason asked picking up the hummingbird he had dropped earlier.

"I'll help you. Even though I won't like it." Octavian muttered while walking towards the stuffing machine.

Jason turned to look at Percy, who looked like he wanted to kill Octavian right then and there. Percy's eyes were swirling like a hurricane.

"Dude, you can't kill him here, not in front of the mortals. Just let it go for now." Jason said pulling Percy over to where Octavian was standing by the stuffing machine.

"Well? Give me the stupid stuffed animal." Octavian said when they finally reached him.

Jason handed him the hummingbird and watched as Octavian set to work filling it with stuffing. Once the hummingbird was full, Octavian sewed it up and handed it back to Jason.

"Is that all you require, Grace?"

"Yeah that's it. Just remember, next time I see you, if you even dare to insult one of my friends, I will seriously hurt you. Got it?"

"Yes." Octavian replied before walking away and disappearing into the employee breakroom. No doubt he was in there slicing up teddy bears with his knife. Jason figured that the only reason he was working here was because of the endless supply of sacrifices.

"Come on Percy. Let's go pay for this and leave. I'm done with the mall." Jason said heading up to the cashier.

As they were leaving the store, Jason looked back and saw Octavian holding a ripped up teddy bear, staring at him and Percy. Jason glared at him and sent a small burst of lightning towards him.

When the lightning hit him, Octavian yelped and dropped the bear he was holding. He looked towards where Jason and Percy had been, but they were gone.

-Line Break-

After Percy and Jason left the mall, they both began to forget the anger they were feeling after their encounter with Octavian. They began talking about their purchases and trying to figure out why Poseidon would make Annabeth a necklace and then put it up for sale in a mortal shop, knowing Percy would find it. They were also trying to guess what their girlfriends' reactions would be. When they arrived back at camp, they hid the presents in their cabins and went back to their normal camp schedules. The next two days passed and they both forgot about the incident with Octavian. On Valentine's Day, the two boys decided to give Annabeth and Piper their presents at the same time. That way, if they had to, Jason could blame everything on Percy, and Percy could blame everything on Jason. Then they could both run.

As it turned out, neither option was needed.

Annabeth absolutely loved her necklace, especially since Poseidon had commissioned it for her. She even started crying a little when she read the engraving on the back. Piper squealed when she pulled her hummingbird out of the bag it was in. She hugged Jason so hard he thought he was going to suffocate.

It was pretty much the best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
